Family Game
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: Kuro Ren Vs ShiroRen... Warning : Ooc, Gajee, Typo dimana-mana... please RnR.. Don't Like ta Don't Read.. saya tdk menerima FLAME!... Chapter 8 Update...
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY GAME**

Rudi:"Haiii...ketemu lagi dengan saya rudi pratama di fic baru saya.."

Toushiro:"Wew...Author sialan,fic lama lu aja belum siap kenapa udah bikin yang baru?"

Rudi:"Gomen...ini karna ide fic ini muncullll terus dikepala saya sampai-sampai saya gak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran mate-matika saya,dan hasilnya nila latihan harian saya 30 dech(T.T)."

Toushiro:"hahahahaha...nilai mate-matika dapat 30...padahalkan pelajaran kelas 6 SD gampang...hahahahahahaha"*sejak kapan toushiro ketularan hiruma?*

Rudi:"Cihhh?"

Toushiro:*Masih ketawa ala Hiruma*

Rudi:"Judulnya saya pilih dari 1 komik M&C yang berjudul FAMILY GAME"

Rudi:"maaf ya kalau pendek,jelek,gak nyambung."

Toushiro:"Huaa hahahahahah hahahaha hahahahaha hahahah...*Masih aja ketawa ala HIRUMA*

Rudi:"Sialllllll."

**WARNING:**ficnya jelek,gak nyambung,pendek,gak lucu,gak seru,dan mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya.

**DISCLAIMER:BLEACH kasih saya aja ya*Di bacok om tite kubo*Bercanda BLEACH tetap punya om tite kubo kok...**

* * *

Chapter 1

'Email?siapa pagi-pagi gini ngirim email ke gua?' bisik seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro dalam hati.(emang di soul society ada komputer ya?)

"Hah...dari soutaichou?"kata toushiro terbengong.

"ada rapat hari ini?"kata toushiro lagi.

"Baik gue siap-siap dulu deh..."Kata toushiro yang lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.(wahhh...Author ngintip donk*Dibankai hyourinmaru karena mau intip masternya*)

RAPAT...

"Selamat pagi para taichou,fukutaichou,dan juga kau ichigo."kata soutaichou memulai rapat.

"Hari ini aku mengundang kalian untuk mengikuti misi...tapi hanya beberapa orang yang bisa ikut misi ini."kata soutaichou

"Misi ?"tanya duren campur jeruk*Author dicincang ma ichigo*.

"Misi...FAMILY GAME"jawab soutaichou.

"yaa...misi ini kalian akan jadi keluarga palsu selama 3 tahun..jika kalian berhasil maka kalian akan dibebaskan dari paperwork,dan juga kalian akan dibayar 200Milyar."kata soutaichou.

"Wow...su ge na.."kata para taichou, dan ukikate sangat bosan dengan misi berharap dia tidak dipilh.

"Dan yang terpilih ketugas ini adalah.."kata soutaichou yang membuat mereka makin penasaran.

"kuchiki byakuya kau dipilih sebagai peran ayah".

"Haiii..."jawab byakuy.

"Kurosaki kau diangkat menjadi anak pertama."kata soutaichou.

"Haiii...kakek."jawab ichigo

"Matsumoto Rangiku kau dipilih sebagai peran ibu"kata soutaichou lagi.

"haiii..."jawab matsumoto

"Abarai Renji kau dipilih sebagai peran anak kedua."kata soutaichou.

"Nani...gue bakal dapat 200Milyar yeaaaa..."kata renji nari-nari ala monyet*author ditelen Zabimaru*

"dan yang terakhir adlah Toushiro Hitsugaya kau dipilih sebagai peran anak bungsu."kata soutaichou

"What..."kata toushiro

"ya..kau terpilih dalam misi permainan ini."kata soutaichou

"aku menolak soutaichou."kata toushiro

"jika kau mau mengikuti misi ini akan kuberikan semangka jumbo besar dari hawaiii."kata soutaichou

"oke aku ikut."jawab toushiro...

"kalian berangkat besok sekaran cepat berkemas."kata soutaichou.

* * *

Sekarang kita lihat mereka berkemas satu persatu.

~kamar toushiro~

"iiihhh...kenapa sih aku harus ikut? Malah peran gue anak bungsun lagi?dasar gimana kalu rahasia paling gawatku ketahuan mereka?sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial-sial"kata toushiro sambil teriak teriak.

~Kamar Byakuya~

"Ohh...Hisana besok aku akan hidup dengan anak kita kuchiki toushiro dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun..apakah dia a`kan menerimaku sebagai ayahnya hisana?"kata byakuya didepan foto hisana.

~kamar Matsumoto~

"Sake bawa,Baju renang bawa,apa lagi ya?"kata matsumoto

"ya masakan inoue."kata matsumoto.(Buset masakan inoue mau dibawa)

~Kamar renji~

"Selalu sedia pisang...selalu sedia pisang...selalu sedia pis-ang..."nyanyi renji.

"selalu bawa pisang...selalu bawa pisang...selalu bawa P-i-s-a-n-g."nyanyi renji lagi..(hihi...kamar renji segini aja ya author malas mau ngetik)

~Kamar Ichigo~

"Yoshh...besok tinggal dengan toushiro.."kata ichigo.

"hihihihihi...toushiro sebaiknya kau hati-hati."kata ichigo(Wahhh...ichigo mau ngapain toushiro ya?)

* * *

Besok...

"kalian akan menjalani misinya di indonesia mengerti?"kata soutaichou.

"Mengerti ."Kata toushiro,matsumoto,renji,byakuya,dan ichigo.

"silahkan berangkat."kata soutaichou.

"haiii..."kata mereka berlima.

TBC

* * *

Rudi:"yahhhh...selesai juga nific."

Toushiro:"ngapain gue harus jalani misi itu?"

Rudi:"ngak apa...di chapter selanjutnya saya keluar lhooo..."

Toushiro,Ichigo,Matsumoto,Rebji,dan Byakuya:"haaah"

Rudi:"yuppp.."

All:"PLEASE REVIEW"


	2. Chapter 2

**FAMILY GAME..**

**CHAPTER 2.**

Rudi:"Kyaaa~~...lama gak update..."

Toushiro:"Author sinting lu gak peduli sama nasib fic elo yaa..."

Rudi:"Maaf Readers Author lagi ngerjain PR Kesenian."

Toushiro:"Tapi kox lama buangeet..."

Rudi:"Yaa...iyalah,itu pr kan nyuruh kita buat buah durian dari tempurung kelapa dan map."

Toushiro:"trussss...udah jadi?brp nilainya?"

Rudi:"Udah donk...nilainya gue dipajang diruang kepala seekolah*Nangis karna terharu*"

Toushiro:"Udah READERS silahkan dibaca jangan pedulikan author sinting ini"

Rudi:"*masih nangis terharu*

**DISCLAIMER:**semoga bleach punya saya*Berdoa*.

**WARNING:**gak seru,gak nyambung,gak lucu,gak GAJEE,dan lain-lainnya.^_^

* * *

"kalian akan menjalani misinya di indonesia mengerti?"kata soutaichou.

"Mengerti ."Kata toushiro,matsumoto,renji,byakuya,dan ichigo.

"silahkan berangkat."kata soutaichou.

"haiii..."kata mereka berlima.

* * *

Chapter 2

~Di Kapal~

"Hoeekkkkk"muntah toushiro yang ternyata mabuk laut.

"oi oi oi oi...kenapa loe?"jawab duren campur jeruk campur strawberry*Author dibankai ichigo(Wew ficnya baru mulai kenapa author dibankai di awal.)*

"Lo bisa liat sendirikan ichigo kalau toushiro tu mabuk laut."kata byakuya."Matsumoto tolobg minta kantung muntah untuk toushro."

"Haiii..."kata matsumoto secepat kilat mencari petugas batam jet.(kox batam jet sih?jawabanya sederhana karna batam jet adalah kapal yang paling sering dinaiki author waktu mau ke selatpanjang).

"nyamm...hakk huhangha hithugaha haichou hang dalak hini nahuk haut hayah hanak hecil nyammm..(Dibaca:nyamm...tak kusangka hitsugaya taichou yang galak ini mabuk laut kayak anak kecil nyammm..)"kata renji dengan mulut penuh dengan **POP MIE**.(Hahhh...pop mie?)

"Urusai kau baboon."kata toushiro dengan muka pucat.

"byakuya taichou ini kantungnya."kata matsumoto tiba-tiba datang.

"terima kasih mat-"belum byakuya selesai mengatakannya kantung muntah yang hendak byakuya ambil diambil ichigo.

"hah...buat apa kantung ini?"kata ichigo sok.

"Ichigo berikan aja tu kasihan gua liat hitsugaya taichou,warna wajahnya udah kayak rambutnya tau."kata matsumoto.

Tiba-tiba ombak yang besar datang dan membuat kapal itu toushiro pun muntah diorang sebelah kirinya yaitu ichigo.

"Haaaa...lo ngemuntahin celana yang baru saja gue beli...dasar lo cebolllllllllllllll."kata ichigo dengan penuh amarah.

"itu juga salah elo ichigo."kata byakuya,matsumoto,dan renji.

"kenapa salah gue"Balas ichigo yang tidak merasa bersalah tapi malah marah besar pada toushiro yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai kapal.

"lo yang bgambil kantung muntahnya toushiro kan."kata byakuya.

"hihihihihi...bakal gue foto ni budak"Katta ichigo yang sambil mengambil kamera dari dalam tas.

"Boleh tuh.."kata mereka berempat serentak.

"kalian ini tidak tahu malu ya...masa anak kalian tergeletak dilantai kalian malah mau memfotonya."kata seorang perempuan.

"Toushirooooooo..."Teriak byakuya...

"Owh iya byakuya kita akan bermain game ini di kota mana sih?"tanya ichigo.

"Owh...dikota kecil bengkalis,provinsi Riau,Negara indonesia,Kabupaten bengkalis."jawab byakuya.

"jauh banget g-ue uda-h gak –ma-mp-uu."kata hitsugaya teputus-putus.

"Sabar anakku"kata byakuya.

"udah dikasih obat khusus buat anak umur 10 taun aja."kata wanita itu lagi.

"Baik..."kata matssumoto dengan riang.'hihihi...kalau taichou makan obat anak bakal gue potret dan gua sebarkn di soul society.'kata matsumoto dalam hati.

"kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."kata perempuan tadi.

"Terima kasih."kata byakuya.

"toushiro lo gak apa-apa."tanya byakuya.

Dan yang jelas aja semua penumppang udah pada molototi toushiro bahkan ada yang bilang"apaan sih tu orang anaknya mabuk laut bukanya dikasih obat malah dibiarin".

"Huweeee..."toushiro pun tak tahan dan akhirnya menangis(Dasar Cebol).

* * *

~Di pelabuhan~

"Hoekkk."muntah toushiro lagi(DASAR C-E-B-O-L)*Brakkkkk...Author dibankai senbozakura,hyourinmaru dan haineko*

"Gue cari becak dulu ya."kata matsumoto.

" dikit"kata toushiro yang masih pucat.

"hoiii...kita udah dapet becak."teriak matsumoto sambil menunjuk 2 becak motor.(kenapa cepat sekali?jawabanya sederhna di bengkalis kalu mau naik becak cari aja dipelabuhan pasti bnyak)

"Baik naik Becak"teriak renji.

~dirumah Mereka~

"Akhirnya sampai."kata toushiro.

"toushiro sebaiknya kamu pergi beli minuman untukmu"kata ichigo.

"iya juga".

* * *

Besok...

"ichigo dan renji kalian sudah soutaichou daftarkan ke SMA 01."Kata byakuya yang sudah rapi mengenakan pakaian kantor.

"Lhaa...kalau ichigo dan renji belajar disana gua gimana"tanya toushiro yang baru bangun dan ini rahasia paling gawat toushiro karena...

"Toushiro kalau tidur ngileerrrrrrr..."Teriak semua orang kecuali toushiro.

"Hah...mampus akhirnya rahasia gue ketahuan."kata toushiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca*author dibekuin toushiro*

"toushio kamu disekolahkan soutaichou di..."kata byakuya sambil menahan tawa.

"Dimana?"tanya toushiro.

"Di SDN 11 jalan tandun mengerti."kata toushiro menahan tawa yang sudah meledak di hatinya.

"apaaaaa..."teriak toushiro.

"seragamnya saya letakkan di ruang tamu"kata byakuya.

"dan bebas"kata byakuya.

"haiiii...neee anakku tersayang kamu perlu ibu pakaikan baju?"tanya matsumoto.

"jangan gila kamu matsumotoooooo"teriak toushiro.

* * *

~disekolah SDN 11~

"tee neee teee nee teee teee teee."lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi.

Pintu dibuka oleh bu nyamo(kox malah lari ke azumanga daioh sih?)maksud saya bu rossa.

"anak-anak hari ini ada anak baru di kelas 6-A ini."kata bu guru.

"anak baru kamu boleh masuk."kata sang guru lagi.

"Haiiii..."kata toushiro.

"sekarang perkenalkan dirimu"kata ibu guru.

"kau kan toushiro hitsugaya"kata seorang murid berambut hitam.

TBC

* * *

Rudi:"yahhh...selesai juga ni fic."

Toushiro:"lo ngapain guaaa"

Rudi:"udahlah terima kasih buat **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia **karna udah mau review fic saya."

Toushiro:"puisi kamu sudah kan sekarang waktunya cincang elo."

Rudi:"Jet tolong gua"

Jet:"buat apa gue nolongin bocah kurang ajar seperti elo.'

Rudi:"Sena.."

Sena:"Maaf saya lagi sakit perut."

Rudi:"Siapapun yang bisa lari kencang tolong gua...nanti bakal gua kasih hadiah anak kucing."

Sakaki:"Tenang saja..."(kox lari ke azumanga daioh lagi sih.)

Rudi:"Sakaki kenapa ada disini?"

Sakaki:"Buat ngebantuin elo dan minta anak kucing."

Rudi:"Pantesan"

Rudi:"Pokonya tolong di **REVIEW.**

Toushiro:"Bankai daiguren hyourinmaru!"


	3. Chapter 3

**FAMILY GAME**

**CHAPTER 3.**

Rudi:"maaf ngeupdatenya lama..."

Toushiro:"bilang aja lo gak peduli sama fic ini"*Tak menghiraukan author*

Rudi:"maaf READERS author sekarang jadi makin pergi aja ke PINK COMIC buat sewa komik"

Toushiro:"Trussss?"

Rudi:"Laptop abang saya kan pulsa modemnya udah abizzz."

Toushiro:"kox gak kewarnet sih?"

Rudi:"gak ada flashdisk,kabel data,USB,kart rider dan lain-lainnya"

Ichigo:"minta aja ke byakuya."

Rudi:"Bakalan dikasih tak?"

Ichigo:"Dijamin...mau pacaran sama aq?"*PLAKKKK*

Rudi:"Dasar strawberry a.k.a duren camnpur jeruk campur straw berry a.k.a 15 BAKA gue masih dibawah umurrr tauuu."

Ichigo:"Bocah kurang ajar,ajak kelahi elooo?"

Rudi:"Oke gue layan."

Ichigo:"Bankai Tensa Zangetsu."

Rudi:"Bankai Daiguren Shiorinmaru(Zanpakuto Author adalah shiorinmaru Alias adiknya Hyourinmaru)

Toushiro:"Perang dunia Ke-4."(Emank kapan yang ke-3?)

Byakuya:"Tak usah dipeduliin baca aja READERS."

Toushiro:"RnR ya."

**DISCLAIMER:**BLEACH punya om tite kubo saya Cuma minjem karakter nya doankk...

**WARNING:** gak seru,gak nyambung,gak lucu,gak GAJEE,dan lain-lainnya.^_^

* * *

"tee neee teee nee teee teee teee."lonceng tanda masuk berbunyi.

Pintu dibuka oleh bu nyamo(kox malah lari ke azumanga daioh sih?)maksud saya bu rossa.

"anak-anak hari ini ada anak baru di kelas 6-A ini."kata bu guru.

"anak baru kamu boleh masuk."kata sang guru lagi.

"Haiiii..."kata toushiro.

"sekarang perkenalkan dirimu"kata ibu guru.

"kau kan toushiro hitsugaya"kata seorang murid berambut hitam.

* * *

"duan la de ce si mitai?(Baca:diam elo duduk napa?)"ucap seorang berambut hitam agak pendek kepada murid berambut hitam itu.(Author tak mau pake bahasa buddha lagi ahh penat tulisnya)."Apa elo novianto?"balas murid berambut hitam itu.

"Diammmm"Teriak sang ibu guru."Novianto dan Rudi Pratama(Yesss author akhirnya muncul) kalian lari keliling lapangan 11 ."

"Ta,tapi buu"

"Ngak ada Tapi-tapian"

"iyaaa.."

"Anak baru perkenalkan dirimu"kata sang guru dengan suara delembutkan."hai..."

"Namaku Hitsugaya toushiro panggil saja saya hitsugaya atau terserah kalian mau panggil saya apa?saya tinggal di jalan wonosari tengah RT:04 RW:08."kata toushiro memperkenalkan diri.

"ehhh deketan sama rumah si rudi tuhh."ujar para murid

"kamu boleh duduk disana."kata sang guru menunjukkan sebuah kursi tepat disebelah kursi yang muridnya sedang lari keliling lapangan.(pengalaman author disekolah author gak pernah tuh disuruh lari keliling.)"iyaaa"balas toushiro dengan cepat.

BRAKKK"Huahhhhh..."ujar 2 orang murid yang baru saja masuk alias Novianto dan rudi(Author ganteng)."kenapa cepat sekali?"tanya sang guru."Kami pakai langkah seribu kaki."balas rudi dan novianto bersama-sama."Silahkan duduk".

Disaat bu guru sedang menerangkan rumus toushiro malah menatap keluar jendela dan tidak menyalin rumu-rumus itu,dan sang guru pun marah dan menyuruh toushiro mengerjakan soal di depan."Toushiro kenapa kamu hanya melamun dan tidak mencatat rumus cepat kerjakan soal didepan".tak sampai 15 menit toushiro sudah selesai mengerjakan 20 soal dan semua jawabannya benar.

"wow keren coy..."ujar rudi kepada toushiro."Biasa ajaaa"balas toushiro dan rudi sudah saling kenal?kita lihat Flash Back.

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

**DRAP!DRAP!DRAP!GEDEBRAK.**"Ahh maaf.."ujar seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam."tidak seharus aku yang minta maaf"Balas toushiro"Siapa namamu?"tanya toushiro."namaku rudi pratama dan kamu?"rudi balik nanya ke toushiro."Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro."balas toushiro."kamu orang baru ya?"tanya rudi."iyaa...kamu tau gak dimana itu RT:04 RW:08?"tanya toushiro toushiro tersesat dechh..."owhh...itu deketan dengan rumah ku..pas aku memang mau pulang sekalian aku antarkan ya.."balas rudi dengan senyum yang bisa membuat hewan tepar(wew author kan ganteng –dibaca:jelek-).

Dijalan toushiro dan rudi asyik berbicara(andai itu beneran terjadi)."kita udah sampai ini rumahnya kan?"tanya rudi ke toushiro yang udah senyum-senyum layaknya orang gila*author dicincang,ditebas,dimasak,dibekuin,dipanasin,dibelah,dan dikubur toushiro*."ehh..oh mkasih"balas toushiro."dah aku pergi dulu semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.."balas rudi."Oh bye-bye"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

"Hiyahhh...akhirnya istirahat juga."ujar rudi."hoyy...rud ayo bayar uang harian."tanya seorang bocah yang tingginya melebihi rudi juga toushiro."Baikk..firman"balas rudi."apaan tuh uang harian?"tanya toushiro."uang harian tuhh adalah uang buat acara perpisahan nanti"balas firman dan rudi bersamaan."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"balas toushiro..

"Meisi gue bayar 2 ribu oke"ujar saya ke pacar*author di hajar meisi*maksud saya teman."baik."

SKIP TIME...

"hoy rudi kerumah gue yukk..."ajak toushiro ke rudi(andai ini beneran terjadii)."Bolehhh tuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh"balas rudi."kok h nya panjang amat?"tanya toushiro lagi."tentu donk biar lebih kerennn."balas rudi yang ngebikintoushiro sweat drop

TBC

* * *

~RudiHitsuShow~

Rudi:"Kyaaaa...leganya udah selesai ni chapter.."

Toushiro dan rukia:"Fic apaan nie?"

Rudi:"Yahhh fic manusiaa laahhh...masa fic hantuuu."

Toushiro dan rukia:"iya yah?"

Ichigo:"oiii...tiga bego kesini kalian."(mendadak ruangan menjadi sangat dingin bahkan turun salju kenapa bisa yah?coba bayangin kalo 3 pemilik zanpakuto es marahh?hmzzz...30 derajat celcius + 30 derajat celcius + 30 derajat Celcius..wauuu dinginnn)

Rudi,toushiro,dan rukia:"kami cincang elooo"

Ichigo:"tenang gue Cuma ambilin surat review kox."

Rudi,toushiro,dan rukia:"owwww."

Renji:"(entah datang dari mana?)yang pertama dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia.**

Byakuya:"dia ngedukung elo buat lanjutin ni fic...dan apa toushiro dia bilang mau ngirimin elo antimo rasa jeruk..dan juga dia bilang bersyukurlah kamu masuk SD."

Toushiro:"(udah siapin hyourinmaru ma golok dan pergi ke rumah HIKARY CRESENTI RAVENIA)gue hajar elo"

Rudi:"kak hikary siapin obor sebanyak-banyaknya yaaa...kalau perlu sewa Natsu Dragneel si pembantai naga api dari anime fairy tail buat jadi bodyguard elo yaaa.."

Renji:"dia bilang mau laporin soutaichou...Gue hajar elooo juga ayo baboon gue"

Zabimaru:"master sialan masa gue yang ganteng ini dibilang baboon"

Rukia:"emang kenyataannya begitu."

Rudi:"udah berhenti."

Byakuya:"yang kedua dari ** .73 **dia bilang ficnya cukup bagus.."

Rudi:"akhirnya ada yang bilang ni fic bagussss.."

Byakuya:"menurut kaliann di fic ini mau dikeluarin hollow gak?"

Rudi:"kami tunggu balasan nya."

Byakuya:"REVIEW..kalau ada yang review gue janji bakal gue kasih foto gue."

Cewek-cewek:"kyaaaaa"

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**FAMILY GAME**

**Chapter 4.**

Rudi:"Hiks...Hiks..."*tangis author*

Renji:"lo kenapa?"

Rudi:"gue gak bisa buat fic spesial buat shiro-chan waktu dia ulang tahun tanggal 20.."

Ichigo:"owh...gitu toh."

Rudi:"iya...tapi author bakal buat fic spesial buat kon dihari ulang tahun yang sudah dekat."

Kon:"gyaaa...baik sekali kau nii-sama."

Rudi:"Sejak kapan gue jadi nii-sama elo?"

Byakuya:"udah ah sekarang jelaskan kenapa fic ini lama skali updatenya udah 1bulan gak update tau?"

Rudi:"tau dong...author telat update karena habis selesai ujian makanya author menurun nih,dari ranking 6 turun ke ranking 7 sialll.."

Byakuya:"mau les private sama saya?"

Rudi:"boleh tuh."

Renji:"hey...RnR ya.

Byakuya:"betul kata fukutaichou ku RnR ya*Senyum**cewek+cowok+kakek+nenek+bayi+anak2 Tepar*

Rudi:"Waw.."

**WARNING**:gak bisa dijelasin.

**DISCLAIMER:**Bleach punya om tite kubo.

Rudi:"sudahkan?"

Tite kubo:"iyaaa.."

Rudi:"nurunin sode no shirayuki dong kan saya udah bilang kalo bleach punya om tite kubo?"

Tite kubo:"iya yah?"

* * *

"Hiyahhh...akhirnya istirahat juga."ujar rudi."hoyy...rud ayo bayar uang harian."tanya seorang bocah yang tingginya melebihi rudi juga toushiro."Baikk..firman"balas rudi."apaan tuh uang harian?"tanya toushiro."uang harian tuhh adalah uang buat acara perpisahan nanti"balas firman dan rudi bersamaan."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"balas toushiro..

"Meisi gue bayar 2 ribu oke"ujar saya ke pacar*author di hajar meisi*maksud saya teman."baik."

SKIP TIME...

"hoy rudi kerumah gue yukk..."ajak toushiro ke rudi(andai ini beneran terjadii)."Bolehhh tuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh"balas rudi."kok h nya panjang amat?"tanya toushiro lagi."tentu donk biar lebih kerennn."balas rudi yang ngebikintoushiro sweat drop

* * *

Chapter 4

Ditengah jalan si rudi a.k.a author berbincang dengan toushiro sampai-sampai dilangit muncul retakkan dan keluar arrancar lebih tepatnya espada.

"arrancar?"

"ganteng coy.."

"Bodoh."

"kamu"

"Pintar"

"aku"

Merasa dicuekin sang espada berambut orange dan berotot yang diketahui bernomor 2 dan bernama Hidetora Tojo mulai marah dan menggunakan 'cero' kerahah toushiro dan rudi.

"awas"teriak toushiro sambil menghindar."Waw cahaya apa tadi itu?"tanya rudi."eh...kamu bisa ngelihat espada itu?"

"ya iyalah."

Sang espada yg entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang toushiro dan lalu menendang wajah toushiro hingga toushiro terpental hingga 69 cm.(toushiro terpental jauh karena berat badanbya yg hanya 28 kg*Digambar toushiro*)"**ARKH**"setelah toushiro bangkit kembali dia langsung menelan sebuah pil dan muncullah toushiro dengan haori putih bertulisan angka 10 dalam tulisan jepang di punggungnya

"Wahhh...toushiro ada kembaran harus dipottret momen langka ini"setelah si rudi konyol*author digampar rudi*(loh...sirudi kan author kok author menggampar diri sendiri sih?payahhh...)selesai mengambil gambar yg terlihat hanya 'tubuh palsu' toushiro sedangkan toushiro(Dalam bentuk shinigami) dan espada tidak terlihat dalam foto tersebut."ehh?"

Setelah toushiro hampir mengalahkan espada tersebut muncul sekumpulan menos grande muncul dan menyerang toushiro tersentak kaget dan toushiro pun terkena salah satu serangan itu dan membuat tubuh toushiro terpental ke belakang rudi.

"oi...toushiro kau tidak apa-ap.."belum sempat rudi menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia ditusuk oleh hitsugaya dengan sirudi menjadi 2 yang satu lagi pingsan dan yang satu lagi mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam."apa ini?"

"aku menyerahkan setengah kekuatan shinigmi ku karena kulihat kau mempunyai ¼ kekuatan shinigami di dalam dirimu."jawab toushiro."shinigami?tunggu kalau tak salah gua baca di komik death note shinigami itu dewa kematian?apa gua dewa kematian apa yg haru kulakukan?"

"kamu tahanlah para menos dan espada itu sabil menunggu bala bantuan datang."

* * *

~Sementara itu di SMU 1 Bengkalis~

Renji dengan rambutnya yg biasanya berwarna merah sekarang menjadi putih karena dilempar kapur sama anak-anak ichigo diwajahnya penuh dengan tanda ichigo habis dicium banyak anak cewek.*Ditinju ichigo dan renji.*.lalu

"Prit—Prit—Pritt-"

Hp kedua orang pemuda itu berbunyi dan mereka sadar kalau ringtone ini adalah ringtone yang menanda kan hollow.

"hollow?tunggu ini.."ichigo kehabisan kata2 untuk menyelesaikannya."iya ini espada dan sekumpulan menos kelihatannya hitsugaya taichou disana mari kita tolong dia ichigo."

"Baik."

* * *

~Perusahaan Kuchiki Indonesian~

"Prit—Prit—Pritt-"

Hp byakuya berbunyi dan secepat kilat byakuya mlihat hpnya lalu byakuya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"apa...menos grande sebanyak ini dan juga ada 1 espada harus bergegas karena hitsugaya-taichou ups...salah maksud ku anak bungsuku sedang dalam bahaya."

* * *

~Di Plaza Laksamana Mandiri~

"Prit—Prit—Pritt-"

"hollow!"

Secepat kilat matsumoto melihat kearah hp nya.

"Hitsugaya taichou dalam bahaya."

* * *

~kita balik ke toushiro dan rudi~

"Uhh...baiklah."ujar rudi.

"Hiyatt"dengan sekali menyabetkan pedangnya satu menos langsung itu tooushiro yg sekarang berada di inner worldnya.

"My cute Master...kelihatannya zanpakuto itu tak lain..."

"iya kau benar hyou-chan,itu adalah shiorinmaru."

"benar sekali cepat beritahu dia cara menggunakan kekuatan zanpakuto itu."

"benar"

"Rudi...kau gunakan kata-kata ini"teriak toushiro yg masih dalam luka yg sangat parah."baik apa kata-katanya?"

"Huh...Soten Ni Saze shiorinmaru"teriak toushiro rudi mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik...Soten Ni Saze Shiorinmaru."tiba-tiba sebuah naga es yang berwarna sedikit lebih hijau dari hyourinmaru muncul dan membekukan sekitar 2 – 4 menos dihadapannya.

"cih,aku akan kembali kalian ingatlah aku."ujar si espada bernama retakkan lubang kembali terbuka dan espada itu kembali ke hueco mundo meninggalkan para menos yang ada disana.

"Hitsugaya-taichou/toushiro anda tidak apa-apa?"tanya byakuya,matsumoto,renji,dan ichigo dengan khawatir melihat para menos dan hitsugaya yang terluka ichigo menoleh kearah seorang shinigami berambut hitam itu."toushiro siapa shinigami itu?"tanya icchigo sambil menunjuk shinigami yang sedang asyik(baca:kelelahan)membasmi para menos.

"dia...teman sekaligus shinigami pengganti sepertimu tetapi aku hanya memberi setengah kekuatan ku karena dia mempunyai ¼ kekuatan shinigami didalam kalian bantulah dia."

"Baik,matsumoto kau jaga toushiro"

"haii..."

Renji,byakuya,dan ichigo pergi berperang bersama bertarung melawan menos yang jumlahnya lebih dari 75(Buset) ichigo bertanya kepada sang subsite shinigami baru itu."oi...kau kenapa kau bisa menjadi shinigami seperti ini?"tanya ichigo sambil membasmi para menos."uh'h saat itu toushiro terjatuh karena seseorang yg disebut espada lalu aku menghampirinya dan dia menusukkan pedangnya kejantungku."jawab rudi."OOOO"ichigo hanya bissa ber'o' ria.

"Getsuga Tensho"

"Chire,SenboZakura"

"Howl,Zabimaru"

"Soten Ni Saze Shiorinmaru"

Renji,byakuya, ichigo terkejut melihat kemampuan zanpakuto shinigami pengganti itu."Apa...element es?"tanya ichigo dengan nada terkejut."Tadi dia bilang shiorinmaru?"Giliran renji bertanya."shiorinmaru seperti nama hyourinmaru Cuma beda dinama depannya."ujar byakuya sambil tersenyum hal itu matsumoto segera mengambil foto byakuya yang lagi tersenyum.

4 Jam kemudian

Mereka berempat sudah berhasil mengalahkan menos grande yang berjumlah lebih dari renji,dan rudi ambruk ke tanah(wah...sama-sama R donk jadinya RnR dong).sedangkan byakuya dan ichigo mengalami luka parah.

Divisi 4 dari soul society pun tidak bisa mengirim bala bantuan karena jarak yang begitu jauh.(lalu kenapa unohana-taichou bisa datang?mari kita flashback sebentar 2 jam saja*Plakk*.

~FLASH BACK~

4 Jam yang Lalu

"Hahahahaha..."terdengar suara tawa dari divisi ,itu adalah suara tawa sang taicho gila dalamnya yaitu mayuri kurotsuchi."aku sudah selesai membuat benda yang bisa pergi kemana sicebol di indonesia itu sedang dalam bahaya akan kuserahkan kepada soutaichou benda ini."ujar mayuri.

"Tok...Tok...Tok"

"Masuk.."Teriak Soutaichou."ini saya soutaichou sepertinya saya berhasil membuat benda yang bisa membawa kita kemana saja jadi ayo kita pergi menolong hitsugaya taichou dll."ujar mayuri.

"oke...sasakibe bawa benda itu ke divisi 4 untuk dicoba."

Setelah membawa benda itu dan benda itu pun terjamin aman unohana taichou dan anggota divisi lainnya pergi kesana menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka semua.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

"maaf kami lama."unohana mengbungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa..."ujar itu byakuya ambruk ketanah begitu juga anggota divisi 4 segera mengobati semua shinigami yang ada mereka membawa inoue.

Tetapi setelah unohana melihat seorang shinigami berambut hitam itu unohana pun bertanya."siapa dia?"

"dia...teman sekaligus shinigami pengganti sepertimu tetapi aku hanya memberi setengah kekuatan ku karena dia mempunyai ¼ kekuatan shinigami didalam dirinya."ujar hitsugaya yang entah sejak kapan muncul bersama matsumoto." OOOO"unohana hanya bisa ber'o' ria.

* * *

~To Be Continued~

* * *

~RudiHitsuShow~

Rudi:"skrg waktunya balas review."

Renji:"pertama dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia."**

Ichigo:"dia punya teman collab yg zanpakutonya elemen api alias RyujinKaka adiknya ryujinjakka jadi aman."

Renji:"dia juga udah sewa kusaka-kun jadi percuma toushiro ke sana kan gak mungkin lawan zanpakuto sendiri."

Toushiro:"hiksss...hilsss.*Tangis toushiro*

Rudi:"oi...shiro-chan lo kenapa?"

Toushiro:"hiks...gue tadi habis hiks...dibakar hiks... sama ryujin'kaka' sama temen hikary cresenti ravenia hiks...dia jahat hiksss..."

Byakuya:"Hikary Cresenti Ravenia mohon tanggung jawab karena telah membuat anakku menangis skrg aku akan pergi mencingcang mu dengan senbozakura."

Rudi:"hu'h saya peringatkan buat ambil ulat karena senbozakura takut sama hal yg berbau menjijikkan,kotor,dan bau."

Rudi:"maaf saya munculin menos sama espada grand fisher tak saya munculin(soalnya gak mungkin toushiro kalah melawan grand fisher kan?)"

Renji:"yang kedua dari **Yuki Sasaki**"

Rudi:"ehh...gak suer dech komik yg saya baca tu family game jatuh dari genteng dech kalo saya bo'ong."

Renji:"dia bilang coba kalo dia masih SD nanti dia mampir tiap hari deh buat ketemu toushiro"

Ichigo:"toushiro bekuin setiap selnya."

Toushiro:"hiksss...aku gak punya hikssss...tenaga."

Ichigo:"dasar cebol."

Rudi:"oke bagi yg mau ngreview saya bakal kasih foto hitsugaya yang baru saja saya minta dari kasih matsumoto-san"(sesuai permintan dari yuki sasaki)

Cewek+cowok+kakek+nenek+bayi+anak-anak:"Kyaa~~~kawai foto hitsugaya lagi mandi."

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Game**

**Chapter 5.**

Rudi:"Hy selamat datang dific saya!"(Celingak-celinguk).

Byakuya:"Heii...jangan lari,PR untuk less nya belum siap kan cepat kerjakan."

Rudi:"Iyaa..."

Toushiro:"kenapa lo Author?"(udah sembuh dari luka bakar*PLAKKK*)

Rudi:"Gila aja tuh less sama Byakuya...gila kita disuruh ngerjain PR yang berisi tentang pelajaran SMP jumlahnya 100 Soal,gue masih SD kenapa harus ngerjain soal SMP?gila kan tuh Byakuya."

Toushiro:"(merinding + nunjuk belakang).

Rudi:"Kenapa loe?kayak baru liat setan ajaaa..."

Byakuya:"Chire,SenbonZakura"(ngecincang author karena lari dari tugasnya).

Ichigo:"Gue dapat laporan katanya si Author ini lama gak update karena lupa password fanfiction nya."

Renji:"benar ngak author?"

Rudi:"Benarrr.."

Byakuya:"cepat kerjakan jangan banyak ngomong."

Rudi:"iya pak.."

Byakuya:"masih aja Bankai!SenbonZakura Kageyoshi"

Rudi:"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Warning:agak yaoi,GAJEE,dan pokoknya enak dimakan lah(?).

Disclaimer:Bleach punya tite kubo,kalo family game sih punya saya

* * *

"maaf kami lama."unohana mengbungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa..."ujar itu byakuya ambruk ketanah begitu juga anggota divisi 4 segera mengobati semua shinigami yang ada mereka membawa inoue.

Tetapi setelah unohana melihat seorang shinigami berambut hitam itu unohana pun bertanya."siapa dia?"

"dia...teman sekaligus shinigami pengganti sepertimu tetapi aku hanya memberi setengah kekuatan ku karena dia mempunyai ¼ kekuatan shinigami didalam dirinya."ujar hitsugaya yang entah sejak kapan muncul bersama matsumoto." OOOO"unohana hanya bisa ber'o' ria.

* * *

Chapter 5.

"Wuahhhhh...".

Terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"Mimpii?".ujar Rudi.

"Ahh...kau sudah sadaar yaa?"tanya seorang wanita yang cantik...ialah Unohana Retsu.

"ahh... kamu?"tanya Rudi lagi."aku Unohana Retsu kapter divisi 4."Unohana memperkenalkan dirinya,sedangkan si Rudi bingung."divisi?4?apa itu?"tanya nya lagi.

"itu adalah divisi 4,dimana para shinigami penyembuh ada di sanaa dan divisi itu terbagi menjadi bla...bla...bla..."terang Unohana panjang lebar."Oooo..."Rudi hanya bisa ber'ooo' riaaa.

"Ukhh...Unohana Taichou kapan kekuatan shinigami ku bisa kembali?"tanya hitsugaya yang entah sejak kapan nongkrong di WC*Digampar*maksudnya nongkrong didepan Unohana.

"Hmzzz...Isane kpan kekuatan shinigami hitsugaya taichou akan kembali?"tanya Unohana ke fukutaichou nya."mungkin 2 bulan lagi,tapi sekarang dia sudah bisa menggunakannya tapi saya sarankan Hitsugaya taichou hati-hati karena kekuatan shinigami Hitsugaya taichou hanya setengah."balas hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rudi-Chan karena sudah malam kau nginap di rumah kami dulu yaaa..."ujar Rangiku yang ada didepan mereka."Ta-tap-tapi..."belum selesai Rudi menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia melihat Rangiku mata Rangiku mulai berkaca-kaca seperi anak kecil yang mau nangis."okee lah...".

"Yayyyy..."Rangiku langsung bersorak senang.

"Matsumoto cepat kuchiki,kurosaki,dan abari udah nunggu nih.."teriak Hitsugaya dari Rangiku dan Rudi langsung berlari menuju mobil mewah milik byakuya.

Didalam mobil itu ada 4 buah tv,8 tempat duduk,dan 2 buah AC(Widihhh...mewah amat.).

"Rudi Chan kau nginap dikamar Toshiro aja yaa..."ujar Rangiku senang belagang*Digampar*.

"Iyaaa...dan apa itu Chan?perasaan nama gue Rudi Pratama dech...bukan Rudi Chan?"tanya rudi denggan wajah innocent (kecuali Rudi) Sweat drop"Uh'hh Chan itu adalah nama panggilan Chan ini digunakan untuk anak2 atau perempuan."jelas Toshiro panjang X lebar X tinggi(emang mate matika?)."Apaaaa...emang gak ada sebutan buat cowok ya?"teriak Rudi."A-ada sih..."

"Kenapa gak manggil gue pake yang laki-laki aja apa sebutannya Rangiku Sama?"tanya Rudi.

"ehhh?!...kok kamu tau sama sih?"tanya Ichigo.

'aduhhh...gue keceplosan ngomong...emang sih gue sering baca dikomik kalau chan,san,kun,sama,dan senpai itu gue udah tau gue Cuma mau nutupin nuansa alam aduh salah tapi nuansa mystery.'batin Rudi dalam hati.

"aduhhhh... emang sih gue sering baca dikomik kalau chan,san,kun,sama,dan senpai itu gue udah tau gue Cuma mau nutupin nuansa alam aduh salah tapi nuansa mystery"kata Rudi.

"Dasarrr..."

Oke kita skip time aja yaa sampai malam.

~SKIP TIME~

"oke aku udah masak silahkan ini cake strawberry."teriak Rangiku dengan riang gembira dari dapur.

Cake itu cake strawberry dengan Ichigo(strawberry)*dibankai ichigo* diatas meletakkan makanan diatas meja.

"uh'h aku tidak makan."kata Toushiro dan Rudi berbarengan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Rangiku.

"karena aku tidak suka cream."kata Rudi dengan jujur-baca:bo' darimana Rudi tau masakan Rangiku berbahaya?itu Toushiro yang beritahu waktu dimobil.

"kalau aku sih mau duduk manis aja.."jawab Toushiro enteng segenteng genteng*Ditabok*.

"ooo."

"Ittadakimatsu"

"**HOEEEKKKKK**"muntah semuanya kecuali Toushiro,Rangiku dan Rudi.

Sementara itu Byakuya,Renji,dan Ichigo yang tadi muntah sekarang berebut ke toilet karena sakit perut + mencret2.

Toushiro hanya Sweat mengambil cakenya Renji buat dimakan.

"uh'h ayo Rudi kekamar ku."ajak hanya menggangguk.

"Wawww...Kau pecinta boneka ya Toushiro?"tanya Rudi cengo melihat apa yang ada didalam kamar hitsugaya,yaitu adalah...

...Boneka!ada boneka teddy-nya .dan lain2nya.

"Tidakkkk jugaa..."kata Toushiro Jujur.

Sementara itu dibawah.

"uhh...akhirnya sembuh juga ni perut.."ujar Byakuya sambil yes3.

"kok bisa sembuh sihhh?"tanya Ichigo

"Gue pakai obat warisan yayang ku Hisana."kata Byakuya sambil memamerkan sebuah botol obat.

"Bagi dong Taichou.."minta Renji.

"oke ini untuk kalian masing-masing minum 2 butir tablet."kata Byakuya.

"oke Bosss..."

"Yesss sembuh"Sorak Renji.

"Iya ayo kekamar Toushiro kasih makan dia dan temennya."kata Byakuya.

"Iyaa..."

"Rudi,selimutnya biar aku pakai lebih banyak."kata Toushiro dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"tidak gue kedinginan ni,habis tu AC lo,lo biarkan hidup disuasana dingin begini."ujar Rudi.

Lalu terjadi la perang merebut selimut.

Sekarang Toushiro berada diatas tubuh mereka berdua terselimuti selimut.

"Kreekkk..."pintu dibuka oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo terkejut melihat apa yang dia langsung menutup pintu sepelan mungkin dan berlari ke bawah.

"Ichigo lo kenapa?"tanya Renji.

"itu tadi...Toushiro nge'gituin' temennya sendiri."kata Ichigo .

"APAAAA!Toushiro Nge'gituin' temannya sendiri?"tanya Byakuya.

"Iyaaa..."jawab Ichigo.

-To Be Countinued-

* * *

-RudiHitsuShow-

Kon:"oke mari kita sambut pembawa acara kita,cepatlah datang Rudi Pratama si pembawa acara ini..."

Rudi:"Arigatou...arigatou."(Sound Efek Tepuk tangan)

Kon:"Dan Pembawa acara kedua kita Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Toushiro:"(Cuek).(Sound efek sorakkan gembira)

Kon:"Dan mari kita sambut pendamping acara ini Kon."

Kon:"Arigatou..."(Sound efek Huuu~~~...kecuali Rudi yang tepuk tangan).

Rudi:"Oke ayo kita mulai."

Toushiro:"Oke yang pertama dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia.**

kon:"dibilang jadi mau protes?"

Rudi:"Silahkan"

Toushiro:"dia bilang ayo Cuma sakura doang kog repot?"

Rudi:"iya juga ya."

Rudi:"itu anu...maaf kayaknya salah paham dech...Shiro chan itu kasih setengah...1/4 itu kekuatan shinigami yang ada di tubuh author."

Toushiro:"dasar...bikin fic susah dipahami ni author gak jelas."

Rudi:"sekali lagi maaf...-_-"

Rudi:"itu gak dimunculin baragan karena ni fic bersetting setelah winter war selesai...si Tousen udah koid...Ichimaru Mengkhianati Aizen waktu winter war,jadi si Ichimaru sekarang jualan siomay di Soul Aizen masih hidup di Las Noches."

Renji:"dan si Barragan sebenarnya udah koid."

Toushiro:"si Ggio tuh dah naik pangkat jadi Espada nomor 4."

Rudi:"Kedua dari **Ai-chan IN HIATUS MODE**.

Toushiro:"Ngakak2 bacanya?"

Rudi:"heh?emang fic gue bisa bikin org ngakak apa?ya tggal di bengkalis..lah kamu tggal di pekanbaru toh,sayang banget...maaf ni chapter gak panjang -_-...alurnya juga tetap gonjang ganjing,gk tau gimana mau diperhalus alurnya..."

Toushiro:"kan tinggal di blender dah halus sudah kan?"

Rudi:"iya ya."

Rudi:"ehhh...aku ada perkembangan?menurut saya ngak ada perkembangan dech..."

Rudi:"dan makasih udah mau ngoreksi."

Kon:"Yang ketiga dari **Toushiroxk4wa1."**

Rudi:"anu...kan udah dibilang kayaknya anda salah paham dech...itu si Toushiro kasih saya setengah kekuatan shinigaminya..eh menurutku fanficnya gak bagus dech..."

Kon:"Yang keempat dari **Toush1r0 Migdet."**

Ichigo:"ini menurut perasaan ku atau kenapa ya ruangan ini tiba-tiba dingin?"

Rudi:"itu Toushiro Marah dech..."(melirik Toushiro).

Toushiro:"Migdet katanya.."

Kon:"isinya adalah...baca sendiri dech."

Toushiro:"Shiro chan imut2 dan lucu dari boneka Naruto dirumah saya...awas lo gue ngajak you tanding PB...lo cari nickname nya _JenDal_GreeN_."

Rudi:"Anuu...Toushiro itu kan PB saya."

Toushiro:"Gue pinjam"

Rudi:"iyaa.."

Kon:"yang kelima dari **7up or 8up."**

Ichigo:"katanya lucu buanget dibilang lagi semoga dilanjutin."

Rudi:"kayaknya gak ada yang lucu dech...dan tenang aja ni fic bakal terus dilanjutin."

Ichigo:"emang ada 8up ya...dimana belinya?"

Rudi:"Meneketehe..."

Kon:"yang keenam dari **Toushiro KAWAIII."**

Rudi:"aduh udah dibilang berapa kali fic ini kagak ada bagusnya tau...dan tenang aja bakal dilanjutin sampai chapter 99*digaplok.*."

Readers:"Kepanjangan tau.."

Rudi:"Saya kan mecahin rekor."

Readers:"Iuwww..."

Kon:"Yang ketujuh dari **Shuukai ShuuShi KaiHisa lover."**

Rudi:"heheh gue setuju kalau Toushiro dipanggil chiby cebol."

Toushiro:"(tatapan dingin + ruangan jadi dingin)"

Rudi:"ehh too...Chiby cebol emang pelit kasihnya pake setengah2."

Toushiro:"(Semakin dingin)."

Toushiro:"Jadi elo yang ngebakar gue?gue bekuin elo.."(Ngejar Shuukai ShuuShi KaiHisa lover.)."

Rudi:"Dasar BAKA mau kena bakar lagi elo."

Ichigo:"Terlambat dia udah setengah jalan."

Rudi:"Turut berduka cita atas terbakarnya Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Rudi:"Di antara chapter 7 atau 8 Ggio muncul kok."

Kon:"karna acara jawab review udah habis maka kita tutup acara ini."

All(kecuali Toushiro dan Byakuya):"PLEASE REBIEW Ehh salah REVIEW"

REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Game**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By:1234Rudi-FansHitsugaya.**

**Rated:K+ atau T ya?**

**Disclaimer:Bleach Tite Kubo Sama.**

**Warning:Gajee,OC,OOC,Lebayness,Typo(s) dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read Donk!.**

Chapter 6.

"Toushirooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~kamu apakan temanmu."teriak Byakuya Super lebay sampai menjebol pintu kamar yang ada disana Sweat Drop melihat tingkah taichou satu ini yang biasanya cool abis menjadi super lebay.

"Hitsugaya Taichou kau apakan teman mu hah?"tanya Renji dengan nada meninterogasi.

"Renji...dengar dul-Akkhhh.."Hitsugaya langsung kena Bakudo #1 Sai dari Matsumoto dengan maksud menginterogasi nya.

"Taichou,aku tidak menyangka kau ini Yaoi."kata Matsumoto.

"Diammmm..."Teriak Ichigo marah...iih serem Ichigo ya kalau marah(?).

Semua langsung diam 1 juta bahasa.

"dengar dia sama gue Cuma rebutan selimut gak pake perkaos segala tau."jelas Toushiro ...

"oooo..."semua(kecuali Rudi dan Toushiro) pergi dengan gemetaran.

Esoknya...

"Groooookkkkkkk~~~"terdengar suara ngorok yang super siapa lag kalau bukan milik Hitsugaya.

"Ehmm..."seseorang yang tidur disamping nya langsung bangun."Suara Ngoroknya pun indah ya?".

BUGHHH...

Orang tadi langsung terlempar keluar kamar.

Lalu terlihat sosok Hitsugaya dengan mata merah,Tanduk,Ekor,dan bukan 4 Mata*Langsung ditabok Readers.*.

Orang malang yang terlempar itu langsung tepar.

"TAICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU~~~~~~~~~~Ada Rapat keluarga!"teriak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Rangiku Matsumoto.

Dengan segera Hitsugaya bersiap-siap dan meninggalkan Rudi yang tergeletak dilantai.

PCIUUTTTTTTT.

Sebuah TV dibuka dan memunculkan gambar Apek kong-kong*Dibankai Soutaicho*.

"PERHATIAN!Saya lupa mengatakan bahwa game ini...kalian harus memanggil ortu main2 kalian dengan otou san dan okaa san...jika tidak kalian akan menerima hukuman mengerjakan paperwork semua divisi dan ditemani api .silahkan melapor jika salah satu nya tidak memanggil dengan paman dan sepupu kalian akan datang."kata Soutaichou.

TUUT TUUT.

Soutaichou segera memutuskan sambungan sebelum ada yang protes.

Dan TOK TOK TOK TOK..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Byakuya.

"Matsumoto,bukain pintu sa..na"kata Hitsugaya yang langsung terdiam melihat Matsumoto sekarang...

...sedang memainkan HP ditangannya.

Lalu dengan siap Hitsugaya segera sujud sambil bilang"Maaf Okaa-san..."Kata Hitsugaya dengan wajah merona sangat merah.

"Oi...bukain pintu sana Toushiro."kata Ichigo enteng.

"Buka aja sendiri Kurosa..ki.."lagi lagi Hitsugaya ini dia melihat Ichigo yang dengan siap memainkan HP nya.

"APAAA KARMA KU HINGGA MENDAPATKAN MISI SEPERTI INI?!."Teriak Hitsugaya.

TOK!TOK!TOK!.

Pintu kembali terketuk.

"Cepat Toushiro."kata Ichigo.

"Haii...BAKA ONII-SAN."kata Hitsugaya segera pergi.

"OHAYOU...SHIRO-CHAN.."kata Ukitake dengan riang.

"Pagi Hitsugaya Tai-BRUGH"Hisagi langsung dijitak Ukitake.

"Kau lupa ya harus panggil dia dengan sebutan Toushiro atau Shiro-Chan aja...kan dia sedang misi."kata Ukitake.

"Benar itu Hisagi san."kata Rukia.

"Mau apa kalian?"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Heyy...kita datang berkunjung tau...aku paman mu."kata hati Ukitake sudah berteriak GAJEE karena akhirnya dia diakui sebagai paman nya Hitsugaya.

"HAAAHHHH..."Hisagi langsung siapa yang gak cengo kalau rupanya Ukitake pura2 jadi paman Hitsu."Lalu aku ngapain ikut?" .

"Kau jadi ikut bermain lhoo...dapaat duit Rp.200 juta."kata Ukitake.

"APAAA?!Terus Si Rukia ngapain ikut?"tanya Hisagi lagi.

"Gue jadi adik elo tau...dasar landak tersentrum."kata Rukia.

"Biarin...dasar kelinci cerewet."Balas Hisagi.

Hitsugaya mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia yg gak marah kalau dikacangin?Hayooo kacang murah kacang murah 1000 dapat ...*Dijitak Readers*.

"Hitsugaya Ta...maaf maksud ku Toushiro kenapa?"tanya Rukia yang sebenarnya Gemes melihat tingkah Taichou satu ini.

"Mungkin dia dikacangin. Hayooo kacang murah kacang murah 1000 dapat -BUAGH."Hisagi dapat hadiah jitakan spesial dari Ukitake.

"Udah ayo masuk Shiro Chan."kata Ukitake.

Sementaraa itu apa yang terjadi didalam?.

Mau tau?

Simak Chapter selanjutnya.! Maaf kalau pendek Author lagi gak mood lagi.-_-.

* * *

Sekian terima kasih waktunya balas REVIEW

**Shuukai ShuShi KaiHisa lover.**

Eh iya udah ...ada Divisi 15?kok saya gak hari ini gak ada RudiHitsu**Sh**ow karena Hitsu lagi kena luka bakar karena dibakar Ryujinkaka oleh anda lagi lhoo...ehh?Beeneren gak ada missword?gue gak percaya dech..iya cebol mesum*dibankai*..sekian RnR lagi yaa^_^.

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia. **

Kuya gak niat ngajar...dan dia mau nawarin elo buat less sama dia katanya gratis dan ini saran dari pernah less sama Byakuya demi keselamatan anda!.hehehe udah dicatat koq...iya Siro yaoi..oo salah buat toh!.ehh banyak kok yang beli siomay nya Gin..saya juga beli siomaynya ,praktis,murah lagi siomaynya 2 saya mau buat fic tentang Gin jualan siomay hehehe(Gak nanya.).kok senang ya Tousen koid?padahal dia maati dengan cara terhormat lhoo...yaitu mati waktu BAB diatas pohon yang dia kira Toilet lantai mati karena digigit Semut Waktu BAB(?).espada no.1 masih rahasia heheheh.

**Tak ada nama. **

Sorry anda nyasar..ini bukan akun lain Hikary Cresenti akun saya sendiri.

**Toush1r0 Migdet. **

Hhehehe...untung anda gak terima kalau tidak habis MP7 ...Gak tau PB itu apa?anda orang zaman kapan?..ooo Cuma tau GrandChase dan Ayodance..

Sekian dari saya..

Maaf nanti updatenya lama saya mau jenguk Tooushiro yang kena bakar..

Sekian terima kasih...

Bagi yang udah RnR, RnR lagi ya...pleaseee...

Udah segini aja.

Mind To Review.


	7. kejadian yang mengejutkan

**Family Game**

**Chapter 7**

Ren(aka Rudi(Mumpung ganti penname)):"WELCOME TO MY FANFIC..."

Hitsugaya(Baru sembuh dari luka bakar tapi sekarang pake kursi roda):"Adek sialan... kenapa update nya lama hah?"

Ren:"Lahh... Nee-chan ngapain disini? Owh...maaf readers saya update lama tau kan saya kelas 6 udah Trobosan setiap pulang trobosan pasti langsung kerja dech..."

Hitsugaya:"Panggil gue Nii-San bukan Nee-Chan."

Ren:"dah dech...sebelum itu ada pengumuman,bahwa Rudi diganti dengan OC saya Ren...Novianto diganti dengan OC nya juga Tomomi(mungkin chapter depan muncul)..."

Hitsugaya:"*Jitak Ren* adek sialan cepat mulai dong.."

Ren:"Sejak kapan Nee-Chan ketularan Hiruma?"

Warning:Typo(s),Gajee,Humor Garing,OOC,OC,dll.

Disclaimer:Bleach- Tite Kubo- Sama.

* * *

Chapter 7 : Kejadian yang mengejutkan.

Sementara itu didalam rumah Hitsu yang berbahagia, tampak Ichigo yang sedang makan, Byakuya yang tengah nonton Spongebob Squaarepants bahkan terkadang Byakuya ngakak sendiri, Renji yang sedang main PS3 bareng Ren, juga Matsumoto yang lagi makan makanan(Baca:Racun) buatan dia sendiri.

"Hei... kalia-AUWHHH" tanpa sadar Hitsugaya terpeleset air liur Byakuya yang keluar waktu dia tertawa.

Tak sampai disitu kesialan Hitsugaya. Dan kemudian...

PCIUTT...

TV kembali dibuka dan menampilkan gambar apek kong-kong(LAGI?)*Dibankai Soutaichou lagi*.

Lalu Soutaichou mengumumkan. "Kalian semua!Diperkirakan 4 hari lagi akan ada peperangan di Bengkalis. Hitsugaya Taichou kau Latih Bocah itu. kami akan kesana dalam waktu 3hari mendatang. ingat semua espada akan datang. bersiap-siaplah karena Kemarau War akan dimulai,"

PUUTTT...

Terdengar suara kentut indah milik Hitsugaya. Seketika Hitsugaya sudah memerah, dan dilanjutkan Hitsugaya langsung berlari ke-WC(Wahh...kayaknya kebelet nih?).

Semua yang ada disana Sweat-drop. Sampai Rukia berkata"Waww...Kentutnya pun merdu ditambah kentutnya wangi lagi...ada parfum nih kita,"

"Hahh...dasar Hitsugaya Taichou, udah terbuktikan kalau dia itu masih anak-anak SD."kata Hisagi dengan kasar.

Hitsugaya yang kebetulan mendengar itu langsung keluar dari WC sambil membawa Sampo buat menyumbat mulu Hisagi, Tetapi dia tidak sadar kalau waktu dia keluar WC dia...dia...dia...Bwuahahhahah...

...Bagian BawahHitsugaya kelihatan(Dasar abang gue ngasih ide negatif).

"Hahhhh..."Rukia langsung menutup matany. tetapi dia juga mengintip, Rukia ingin memastikan Hitsugaya itu cowok atau cewek jadi Rukia langsung mengincar bagian Fatalnya. Rukia langsung melotot karena kecanduan.

Bagaimana dengan Byakuya?...

Sekarang ini Byakuya sedang menjerit Histeris melihat Hitsugaya. Kira-kira seperti ini jeritannya "GYAAAAA~~~...Ternyata anakku manis banget paha nya kawaii..."(-_- Dasar...).

Ichigo sih seperti ini.

Ichigo melotot. Ichigo rasa dia jadi semakin ingin melamar Hitsugaya. Tapi tidak jadi karena akhirnya Ichigo menjerit seperti "GYAAAA...Toushiro ternyata masih kecil yaa...itu nya aja kecil.".

Kalau Hisagi?

Ohohohohoho...Hisagi dengan mulut terbuka(nanti masuk lalat lho...) juga sebenarnya dia sudah ingin memperkaos Hitsugaya. Tapi dia dijitak Ukitake karena mau melakukan itu sama anak dibawah umur.

Matsumoto sedang mengambil gambar Hitsugaya sebanyak mungkin.

Ukitake hanay melotot(Gue rasa dia yang paling normal).

Sedangkan Oc saya?

Oh...Ren langsung mimisan + pingsan.

Hitsugaya segera sadar lalu berlari kedalam WC. Lalu ketika Hitsugaya sudah memakai celana dia langsung berlari sekencang Kobayakawa Sena menuju kamarnya.

Sejak saat itu Hitsugaya tidak pernah mau keluar rumah. Meskipun sudah dibujuk,dll.

Jadi siapa yang melatih Ren dong?

Yup...ada lagi satu orang pemegang Zanpakuto es. Iya dialah Kuchiki Rukia.

Sekarang Rukia dan Ren sedang berada di Lapangan Pasir. Rukia menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan Shikai. "Nah...Shikai adalah kekuatan bla...bla...bla..".

"Ehh...too apa yang dimaksud dengan Shikai?"Tanya Ren. Dengan berat hati Rukia menjelaskanya. "Sekarang Coba kau praktekkan Shikai," tambah Rukia.

"Baik...Hm...sepertinya aku pernah melakukannya tapi kapan?"

Tanpa sadar Ren ditarik ke innerword.

Apa yang akan Oc saya lakukan di innerWordnya?

Simak Chapter Selanjutnya!.

* * *

Ren:"Selesai juga chapter 7."

Hitsugaya:"Adek sialan...cepet bales Review."

Ren:"Oke... pertama dari **Kyousuke Tenma. **Oo... Nee-chan, hmm... nee-chan EyD itu apa?(Bengong).

Hitsugaya:"Jujur...adek gua ini LoLa lhoo..."

Hisagi:"Owh...gitu yah?"

Ren:"Arigatou Nee-chan udah ngajarin penggunaan tanda bacanya maap ya kalau masih ada yang salah diatas... chapter depan saya bakal belajar buat narasi kok... mungkin nanti hiatus nya..."

Hisagi:"Kedua dari **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia."**

Ichigo:"Byakuya emang bisa Lebay kox..."

Kaien(Ghost):"Gue juga gak sabar pengen liat keluarga yang harmonis ini."

All(Kecuali Kaien):"GYAAAA~~~~ SETANNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Kaien(Ghost):"Woi...kalian kan juga sejenis setan."

All:"Iya yah?"

Hitsugaya:"Yang ketiga dari **Shuukai ShuShi KaiHisa Lover.** Ini dia yang buat gue harus pake kursi roda.(suhu ruangan seketika turun)".

Ren:"Nii-San sabar..."

Hisagi:"Ehh...kacangnya gak laku jadi gua dan author yang habisin tuh kacang. Makasih ya.. kirim lagi dong..."

Ren:"Iya...Landak kesentrum dan Kelinci Cerewet dimunculin ehehehe..."

Hisagi:"Gak boleh... nih duit gak bakal gue bagi.."

Ren:"Sekian."

Kaien(Ghost):"Please Review."


	8. 3 Days

Family Game

Chapter 8.

Ren:"YEEAAa... UPDATe..."

Hitsugaya:"(Masih pake kursi roda lhoo...) Bisa gak sih sekali aja gak munculin ni percakapan?"

Ren:"Kemarin di Chapter 6 gak dimunculin percakapan stress ini lho..."

Ichigo:"Udah-udah... mulai aja..."

Hitsugaya dan Ren:"Please RnR."

Warning:Typo(s),Gajee,Humor Garing,OOC,OC,dll.

Disclaimer:Bleach- Tite Kubo- Sama.

Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

Chapter 8 : 3 Days.

"Ehh... Dimana ini?" Ren bingung karen entah kenapa dia sekarang berada di sebuah lapangan es ( Dikepala otak lo Baka Ren)...  
HYUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*dihajar Readers karna terlalu panjang*...

SebuAH naga es berwarna Hijau datang mendekat.. " Hey nak!... apa alasan mu untuk bertarung bersama ku? " tanya sang naga es.

"Karna... karna aku ingin membekukan para orang sialan kayak preman gitu buat ngambil uangnya!" Jawab Ren.

PRANKKKKKK...

Shio-chan langsung jatuh pingsan ngedenger jawabn aneh bin Ajib ini.

"Baka Mono... jika bgitu sebaiknya kau jadi M-" belum sempat Shiorinmaru selesai perkataanya telah tepotong.

"Tidak! Aku TIDAK MAU JADI PENGEMIS JALANAN! " Teriak Ren Lebay...

Dengan tatapan bengong Shiorinmaru mendekat dan mengambil permen dari kantong Ren lalu memakannya.

Sekali makan Shiorinmaru langsung menghembuskan nafasnya. Karna si shio ngambil rasa 100000000X Lebih pedes dari CABAI!... ini khusus buat byakuya.

Shiorinmaru berterbangan gk karuan!... sampai menjebol gunung es di iner world nya sendiri.

20 menit kemudian!...

Setelah kerusakan di inner world selesa mereka kembali membahas.

"Kamu tidak tau cara memperhatikan Zanpakuto!... " kata Shiorinmaru.

Lalu Shiorinmaru melemparkan sebuah pedang sebuah Zanpakuto tanpa nama (author gk tau namanya)..

"Pedang apa ini?" tanya Ren.

"itu adalah zanpakuto tingkat rendah yang tidak mempunyai nama!... kau gunakannlah itu dan lawan dia." Shiorinmaru kumudian memanggil seorang yang mirip dengan Ren... Cuma ada yang berbeda.

"Dia... Hisuaya KuroRen.." kata Shiorinmaru. "Sekarang kau lawan dia!..,".

"Parther... kau tampak nya sangat lemah ya?" Kata Kuroren.

"Nani?!." Balas S-Ren. Lalu S-Ren mengayunkan pedangnya ke K-Ren.

Dan dengan mudah K-Ren menghindari serangan S-Ren.

Setelah itu K-Ren mengaktifkan Shikai " souten Ni Zase...," K-Ren melompat. Sebuah naga es berwarna lebih hijau dari Hyourinmaru muncul dan mengelilingi k-Ren.

"...Shiorinmaru." Naga es itu menyerang S-Ren. Dengan cepat S-ren menhindar dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke K-Ren.

Namun k-Ren menhindar.

'oi,,... knp dy trus menghindar? Oi... naga baka... biarkan aku bertarung dgn mu sekali lagi!' ujar S-Ren dalam hati.

Shiorinmaru hanya memandang lalu...

... S-Renn dan K-Ren beradu pedang.. tiba-tiba pedang mereka berdua tertukar secara ajaib.

Setelah itu mereka berdua mundur ke brlakang.

"cukup Kuro... kau sudh melakukan tugasmu!" ujar Shiorinmaru.

"Sekarang kau kembalilah ke dunia mu!" tambah shiorinmaru.

Lalu Ren Kmbali dari inner World nya.

"Heii..." uhar Rukia.

"Knp? Baka Rabbit!" Ejek ren.

Sedangkan di inner world.

"Shio... ingat lah... suatu hari nanti... aku akan membunuhnya... ingat itu!"kata K-Ren lalu menghilang.

"Sekarang coba kau praktekkan Shikaimu!" ujar Rukia.

'tunggu... tadi sepertinya nagga bodoh itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku!.. mungkin itu yg dimaksud dgn Shikai.' Kata Ren dalam hati. Lalu menutup mata..

'aku bisa...' tambah ren dalam hati. "Ten no subete o tōketsu suru tōketsu(Bekukan semua dari Surga beku) shiorinmaru!"...

Naga es keluar membekukan lapangan yang pertama pasir itu menjadi es.

"Reiatsu ini..." ujar seorang cewek berambut putih dan panjang dengan mata berwarna coklat ya... dya lah ShiroHana.

"ada apa onee-chan?" tanya seorang cowok dengan warna rambut hitam dan warna mata kuning keemasan ya benar... dia Tomomi.

"reiatsu ini... " gumam Shirohana. "Reiatsu apa?" tanya Tomomi.

"ohh... iya... Reiatsu tipe es sepertiku!... ayo kita pergi!" Shirohana langsung keluar dari gigainya dan ke lapangan pasir disusul Tomomi.

"apa ini Onee-chan?" tanya Tomomi.

"Sudah diam beresin aja pohon didepan kita." Balas Shirohana.

"Baik... Karera O Korosu (Habisi mereka) Kaze no Akuma (Angin iblis). " sektika pohon tumbang. Sekarang Tomomi sedang membawa sebuah sabit.

"Bagus..." ujar Shirohana.

* * *

To Be Countinued.

* * *

TouShiroShow(Toushiro Shiroren Show).

Ren :" Oke Review Dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!."

Hitsu : " yhh... mw gmana lagi!... ni author yg mutusin kasih nama kemarau war!... iya betul kenapa gk penghujan war aja!...

Hitsu : "Sialan Loe... oh... makasih semangka nya!.. tapi gue masih pake kursi roda lo... gara2 tuh temen lo si pemilik Ryujinkaka."

Hisa : Yahh... mo gmana lagi!... soal Hitsu ehem... sih!*dihajar Hitsu*"

Ren : "Makasih dah Review!... oh... iya... beberapa hari ini Author minta izin Hiatus sekita 2 minggu".


End file.
